An Imprint story
by fanfic18
Summary: Seth's imprinted on a girl with a past!
1. Chapter 1

I never really wanted to move back to La Push, but what can you do when you're only 17? My name is Addison Smith, but I like Addy for short. My dad's originally from La Push, we moved away when I was four because of his work. My mom died a couple years ago in a car accident, I was in it too. She died while I had a broken leg. Yeah I know fair right? I'm still pretty traumatized from the accident.

I really did miss this place a lot; I had a lot of good friends here. Jake, Quil, Embry…Seth. I've always had the biggest crush on Seth, and I still do. He's one of those happy people you love to be around. I really cannot wait to see them all again. As we pulled up to our new home, I got that feeling of home again. I couldn't wait to go to the beach!

After I finished unpacking, I went for a walk on the beach. It was always very calming to me. It was a sunny day which was really unusual here. As I was walking along the shore I saw a bunch of huge men. I walked by them casually, but that's when I heard my name called.

"Addison?" the biggest man asked me.

"Yes, I'm sorry do I know you?" I answered politely.

"Seriously, you don't recognize me? And I thought you saw me as a brother." He said smirking at me. I knew that smirk anywhere, it was Jacob Black. I jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Jake! I've missed you so much! How are you? And the guys too?" I asked looking around for them. Jacob laughed at all my questions.

"Yeah Addy, I have missed you too. I'm great and the guys are over in the water." He explained to me. My eyes bulged out of my head, they were all huge! Jake laughed at my expression.

"Yeah I get it we all got huge." He said smirking again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I haven't seen you guys in about 13 years." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Well common, let's go see the guys." Jake said. I walked over and recognized them all immediately.

"Addison?" I heard them yell in shock. I laughed at them and waved calling them over.

"Yeah ya big lugs, now come give me a hug you guys!" They all ran out and gave me a big hug. After hugging Embry, Seth was next. He was looking at me with love and adoration I have never seen before. I felt the connection with us immediately. I blushed at his gaze and whispered a "Hey Seth." And then gave him a hug. He pulled away and said "Hey Addy." He still looked at me with love. I looked away from his gaze at the guys

"So what are you all on steroids now? I joked, but they all looked really nervous.

"Chill guys I was kidding." I laughed at them, but they looked relieved and laughed. Then Quil asked me a question.

"So when did you get so hot Addy?" He said with a mischievous smile. I laughed at him, but I swear I heard Seth growl.

"Well its called puberty, but thanks." I said winking at him. This time Seth defiantly growled at him. I looked at my watch; it was already 4, shit.

"Well sorry guys I have to go. Need to unpack still. I hope to see you all soon?" I asked hopingly. They all smiled and nodded their heads. As I was going back home, I heard footsteps behind me. It was Seth, he was trying to catch up to me.  
>"Hey! Addy!" He called out. I stopped and I couldn't help but smile at him<p>

"Yes Seth?" I said politely. He looked nervous, but asked me a question anyway.

"Would you like to go to a bonfire with me tonight?" Seth asked nervously. I smiled at him.

"Of course, that sounds great." I answered smiling. He beamed down on me.

"Great! Sounds awesome! I'll pick you up at 7?" Seth asked politely. I smiled at him genuinely happy, and nodded.

"Great I'll see you later." He said happily, and then he walked away.

I'm going on a date with Seth Clearwater.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was getting ready for tonight, my dad called out my name. "Addison!" He yelled. It sounded worried. I walked downstairs carefully.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"Will you please be careful tonight? I don't need you coming home drunk." He said seriously. Since when do I drink? I looked at him in amazement.

"When have I ever gotten drunk! I'm a careful person and you no that!" I yelled.

"Listen, I know you're a good kid, but do you remember your last boyfriend?" He said sternly. I flinched and then gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah I remember." I whispered, walking back up the stairs to finish getting ready for my date. I needed to get away from him. Then I heard a knock on the door downstairs. My father greeted Seth.

"Hello Mr. Smith, how are you this evening?" Seth asked politely.

"Hello Seth, I'm fine, just fine." My dad grumbled. That's when I decided to come downstairs. I had my new skinny blue jeans on, along with a hoodie, and my healed boots. My long brown hair was straightened and now laid at the middle of my back. Seth looked at me like I was a goddess. I blushed at his gaze.

"Hey Seth, ready to go?" I asked nicely.

"H-Hey Addy. Y-You look great" He said nervously. I smiled and said a quick thanks.

"Well we should go Addy, it's going to start soon." Seth said. I smiled and nodded my head. I turned to my dad.

"I'll see you later ok? Don't wait up." I told him smiling. He huffed a goodbye at me, so I gave him a mean look. He was not going to mess up my night.

As we were going out to the car, I couldn't help but to be really mad at him. I get what happened with my last boyfriend better than he does! I shuddered at the memory. Seth noticed that because he turned to me and asked:

"Are you ok? Are you cold?" I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes a little bit." I answered. He scooted closer to me and put his arm around me, I blushed profusely.

"Thanks." I told him. He just smiled and nodded his head.

"So are you excited? Everyone really missed you around here." Seth said with a smile. I will never get enough of his smile.

"Yeah, defiantly! I missed everyone so much!" I exclaimed excitedly. He smiled at me and I think my heart stopped. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. It wasn't the awkward kind though, it was comfortable. Then he turned to me and said:

"You really do look great tonight Addy. And I'm really glad you said yes to this date." Seth blushed after his words. I smiled and put my hand on top of his.

"Thanks Seth, and I'm really glad you asked me. I've honestly had a crush on you since we were 4." I almost whispered the last part. He turned his head to me and smiled proudly.

"Really? So have I!" Seth said happily. I really thought he couldn't hear the last part, but he did. I smiled at his cheerfulness.

"Well that's a relief. " I said happily.

"Defiantly." He answered back with the same loving smile as before. He really is charming.

"So have you dated before?" He asked trying to make conversation. I visibly flinched. Seth looked at me worried.

"You ok? I'm sorry for ask-" I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I just don't want to talk about that right now." I said sadly. He looked a little curious towards me, but just said:

"Yeah no problem. You can tell me in time." He said smiling at me. I just nodded and smiled at him appreciatively. What would he think of me once he found out? Would he run? He didn't seem like that kind of person. My thoughts were cut off with Seth telling me we were here.


	3. Chapter 3

I really could not wait for tonight. I haven't seen these guys in years, and I am excited to see my cousin Sam and his wife Emily. Seth came around and opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I said appreciatively. He smiled at me and offered me his hand, which I happily took. As we were walking I saw everyone that I had missed so much throughout the years. I let go of Seth's hand and ran to give Jake a hug, followed by Embry and Quil.

"Hey guys, long time no see." I joked taking Seth's hand in mine again as he walked over to me. He looked down at our hands intertwined and smiled at me.

"Hey guys." Seth said happily, while smiling at me.

"Hey man, you seem happy." Embry said smirking at Seth. Is there some kind of joke I don't know about? Seth glared at Embry, but softened up when I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah Embry, I am happy." He said smiling at me again. I blushed noticeably. All the guys laughed at my expression, which made me hide behind Seth. He just gave the guys a look telling them to leave me alone.

"Well Addy seems like she is having fun" Quil said winking at me. Apparently Seth didn't like the wink because he growled at Quil and pulled me closer to him. Quil backed up with his hands in the air.

"Hey now man, calm down." He said hesitantly.

"Then stop hitting on my date!" Seth spat out at him. I smiled and leaned up to whisper calm down in his ear. He noticeably did.

"Common Seth, let's go see Sam." I said dragging him over to talk to my favorite cousin Sam.

"Sammy! Miss me much?" I asked while jumping on his back. He laughed and twirled around.

"Oh yeah Addison, I definitely missed you." Sam said sarcastically. I pinched his ear.

"You should have." I said smiling

"Yeah Yeah, I did Addy, but I've had years to miss you munchkin!" Sam said hugging me tightly.

"Whatever you giant, just cause you're five years older than me doesn't mean in a munchkin." I said to him while sticking my tongue out at him. He just laughed at me and went to go talk to a woman whom I assume is his wife Emily. Seth had stayed by my side the entire time. I turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Seth asked me looking happy.

"You did not complain while I talked to everyone. This is supposed to be a date so I'll pay more attention to you, I promise." I said quietly. He smiled and hugged me.

"Trust me; it wasn't a problem at all." He said. I took his hand again and walked towards the fire. We sat in front of a log to listen to the old legends. We continually held hands throughout the legends, till I shivered. So Seth wrapped his arm around my waist. He looked at me hesitantly. I just nodded my head saying that it was ok for him to do that. I leaned my head against his shoulder as the stories progressed. By the time the legends were done, I was half asleep. Seth seemed to have noticed, so he offered me his hand and asked:

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" I nodded. As we were walking Seth seemed to look nervous and lost in thought.

"Seth is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly. He looked surprised that I noticed the apprehension visible in his face. We stopped at a log that was lying on the beach. Seth pulled me over to it and we sat down facing each other.

"Addy, I have to tell you something."


	4. Chapter 4

I waited for Seth to start. He looked so nervous, I felt bad for him so I gave his hand a squeeze.

"I umm… do you remember the legends from earlier?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah they were really great!" I said to him. After saying tha,t Seth seemed to lighten up a bit. He started on again.

"Well what if I told you that they were all true? About the spirit warriors, and stuff." Seth said. I stared at him for a minute. How could they be true?

"Are they true Seth?" I asked nervously. He nodded his head. Wow, was all I could think right now. Seth still looked nervous towards me.

"There's more to it isn't there Seth?" I asked. He nodded again.

"What if I told you I was a wolf too?" Seth said to me. I think my eyes widened a bit. I wanted to clam him down though.

"Show me?" I asked. He looked at me a second before running into the woods near by. After a minute I saw a sandy colored wolf come out of the woods hesitantly. I could tell that the wolf was Seth because of his eyes. The lovely colored brown, which reminded me of chocolate. I smiled and moved closer to him, I was able to pet him. He was so beautiful. His fur was so soft underneath my hand. Seth nuzzled into my hand and growled playfully and licked my face.

"Ew Seth!" I yelled at him. He barked a laugh at me. I looked into his eyes longingly.

"I'm so glad that you told me. You are so beautiful." I whisper into his ear. He smiled at me and ran back into the woods to change. Seth came out and ran up to me giving me a big hug.

"I'm so glad that you took that well! And by the way, you are so much more than beautiful to me." He said longingly. I blushed like a red tomato.

"There's more that I have to tell you Addison." He said apprehensively.

"What is it Seth, it can't be as bad as this. Not that this is bad or anything, it was just a surprise." I said quickly fixing my mistake. Seth started to explain again.

"Us wolves… we do something called imprinting. It is when we find our soul mates. The one person; which we are meant to be with for the rest of our lives. It's like nothing else matters to us besides them. We only see them, and no other girls matter to us anymore. Leah being the exception of course, she likes guys. What I'm saying is I imprinted Addy." He finished.

"Oh…." I said with tears in my eyes. Of course he imprinted. She's probably so perfect. This girl will be so lucky to have him…. He is everything I've ever wanted and more.

"Addy, I thought you would be a bit more….happy?" Seth said to me a little worried. Why would I be happy? The one guy I really liked since the accident loves someone else.

"Seth, I am happy for you… and whoever this other girl is." I said, while my tears leak out of my eyes. Seth wiped away my tears, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Addison Smith, I imprinted on you." He told me happily. My eyes opened wider. SETH IMPRINTED ON ME! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. I get to keep this perfect man. The smile on my face was huge; I jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug ever possible. He squeezed me affectionately. I pulled back and looked into his eyes longingly. Seth started to lean in, the same as me. Our lips met softly, the kiss was the most amazing kiss that I have ever experienced. It was everything I needed and more. He was so gentle, and you could just tell the love that is pouring off of him towards me.

Soon Seth tried to deepen it by licking my bottom lip. I let Seth in, both of our tongues fighting for dominance. Eventually he took control of our kiss. His hands were wrapped around my waist tightly, my arms around his neck holding on for dear life. Seth lowered us to the sand. Him on top of me, but he was supporting all of his weight on his elbows. His hands started to roam down lower, which is when I had to stop him. I remembered what had happened with my last boyfriend; I shuddered at the terrible thought. I looked away from Seth at this point. I didn't want him to see the hurt in my eyes.

"Hey." Seth said to me softly. He brought me too him gently, trying not to startle me. I still looked away.

"Addy." He said touching my arm this time. I flinched involuntarily; he took his hand away immediately. I finally looked at Seth in the eyes. He looked so hurt. It was time to tell him the only secret that I had.

"Seth….I got to tell you something, it will be kind of overwhelming." I told him honestly. He looked at me kind of funny.

"Before I moved here, I, um…had a boyfriend." I flinched at the word, but continued talking. "We went out one night for our anniversary… after we went back to my house because my dad wasn't home." Seth closed his eyes and clenched his fists thinking he knew what was coming. He did not know the half of it.

"We were kissing, that was all I planned on doing with him… he wanted to go father. I really didn't so I tried to push him off of me. He didn't like that so he slapped me." At this point Seth's eyes snapped open with anger. But I wouldn't look at him because I was ashamed. I continued on. "He dragged me to my room. He um….he-e raped me Seth." I stuttered. I finally looked up to see his reaction. His eyes were filled with anger, but he had a shocked expression written all over his face. He was trembling also.

"I- just wanted to let you know because I thought you had the right to. If you want to break up, I understand." I told him, and then started to walk away sadly. I could feel the tears running down my face by now, probably ruining my makeup. Seth's hand caught my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I started sobbing in his arms.

"Shhhh, Addy I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He said sadly stroking my hair.

"It's ok Seth." I told him softly. He seemed angered by this.

"No it's not Addison! I can't believe someone would do this to you. What's his name? Where does he live? Cause I swea-" That's when I cut him off.

"Seth you can't go over there and beat him up. It's fine, and over with. He would only come back and hurt me again! And you're the only one who knows." I told him sadly, but I was also a little bit angry. Can't he see that there is nothing he can do for me now? Seth looked at me sadly.

"Ok Addy, but are you sure you're ok?" He asked me. I smiled at him and gave him a light kiss.

"Yes because you're here. I just don't trust anyone anymore….except for you." I said blushing again. Seth hugged me close like he was trying to protect me from the rest of the world. He is such a great guy.

"And I don't really like people touching me." I said to him.

"Can I?" He asked me. I smiled at said;

"Yes, only you." Then I kissed him again lovingly.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning feeling a little dizzy, but overall relieved. I told Seth my secret finally, I thought smiling. And best of all, he didn't run away like I expected him too. I felt a little dizzy because well, my new boyfriend is a werewolf! And the best part is I'm his soul mate, I get to have Seth forever. I thought that happily. I can't remember the last time I was this happy. Apparently Seth let himself into my house because now he was standing in front me of with a confused look on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked me politely. I kept smiling and just answered;

"Just thinking about you."

"Oh really?" He said seductively. I hit him on the arm gently.

"Not like that wolf boy!" I said to him laughing. His face fell though.

"Oh." Was all that Seth said. I pulled him into a tight embrace.

"No Seth…I do think of you….like that." I said blushing a little and looking down at my floor. He smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Don't be embarrassed Addy, I think of you like that too." He told me while lifting my chin up so my eyes could meet his. He kissed me gently, but it soon turned into passion. We were getting pretty into this kiss. Our hands were roaming, and other things. That's when I broke apart smiling at Seth sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said shyly looking down. Seth lifted my chin up so that I could meet his amazing eyes/

"Hey, do not worry about it; I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for like that douche did." He said.

"It's just after my last boyfriend, I am hesitant with everything/" I exclaimed sadly.

"Addy, like I said don't worry about that. I love you to much to push you in anyway." He explained to me. Then he pulled me into a tight embrace. After we pulled away, I forgot I didn't tell Seth something that also happened.

"Seth, he um… he also left some scars on me from that night." Seth looked at me confused, and then asked me what I was talking about. I looked at him apprehensively and continued.

"He stabbed me with a piece of fallen glass, in my leg so that I could not fight him back." I said to him. Seth's eyes widened, and he started to shake badly.

"He stabbed you?" He said just above a whisper. He got up and started pacing my room. Seth looked so mad right now.

"Seth, you need to clam down! I just wanted to make sure I told you everything, you deserve to know what happened to me." I told him gently.

"Addy, I could just about kill that guy for what he has done to you." He said sadly, yet still angry.

"Seth….I love you, but I am ok now." I told him. Suddenly, he smiled and enormous smile.

"What are you smiling at Seth?" I asked amused.

"You just said that you love me." He added so happily. My eyes widened, and I looked away blushing. Realizing that I really did just say I loved him. I really do though; he is everything to me already. He pulled me back to face him and kissed me gently on the lips. After he pulled away smiling.

"I love you to Addy, so so much." Seth said to me adoringly. He touched my lips to his once more in a soft, loving kiss. After that kiss, I looked out the window; it was surprisingly sunny out today. Seth must have had the same idea because the next thing I knew, we were heading out to the beach. I had on my new bikini; it was all black and showed my curves off nicely. Seth was leaning against the car door arms crossed and eyes widened.

"I'm not sure I want to go to the beach with you looking like that." He told me softly. He came behind me and put his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I just smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's go Sethy, before you change your mind." I told him playfully. He raised an eyebrow at his new nickname, I just giggled and pecked his lips lightly and got into the car. I called out to Seth who was standing there dazed;

"Coming?" I asked. I laughed as he snapped out of his daze and got into the car.

We pulled up to the beach; there were a lot of people here today!

"Wow! There are so many people here today! They must have had the same thought as us." I said to Seth. He just nodded and put his long arm around my waist securely as we walked onto the beach. A lot of guys were looking at me. Seth's grip got tighter on my waist and he growled at a guy that whistled at me. I leaned up to whisper in his ear gently.

"Don't worry Seth, I am only yours." I told him. He looked down at me and smiled. Then he pulled me into a passionate kiss. He pulled away and smirked in the direction of the guy. I smacked his chest lightly and smiled at him. Seth looked at me innocently.

"What?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes at him. We went to lay down on the beach, but after a while I got hungry so Seth went to go get me something to eat. I was laying on my towel with my eyes closed, when I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Hey baby." They said in my ear. It wasn't Seth either. My eyes shot open to recognize it was the guy that whistled at me.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked me in a "sexy" voice. He started to run his hands down my leg. It reached where my scar was from my last boyfriend and it made me shudder. Soon his hands were off of me. I opened my eyes to see a really pissed off Seth. He had the other guy pulled up into the air by the collar of his shirt. I could see that Seth already punched him because he had a bloody nose. Seth was shaking really bad.

"Who said you could touch her, jackass? I sure didn't see her liking it! You are a sick asshole!" Seth yelled at the guy threateningly. Now I knew why Seth was so mad, the guy touched me, and I hate people touching me. But worst of all he touched my scars. I got to my feet and put my hand on Seth's arm gently. He looked down at me and clamed down a little, but then he saw that I was crying and get really mad again.

"You are really going to regret touching her!" Seth said menacingly through his teeth. He punched the guy again.

"Seth, it's ok. Calm down and let's go home." I told him. He let the guy fall to the ground and then grabbed my hand. He stroked it lovingly and looked at me worried. Seth pulled me into a tight hug murmuring soothing words into my ear. After a couple of minutes he pulled away looking into my eyes.

"Are you ok Addison? I swear I want to hurt that guy so bad for touching you, especially your scar. He said still mad.

"it's ok Seth I'm fine." I said hugging him tightly. Then I told him;

"Thanks for standing up for me Seth, I really appreciate it." I said thanking him. He smiled at me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Anything for you baby. You mean the world to me, and I know that you don't like to be touched." He explained. I looked at him with eyes full of love and adoration. Next thing I knew, I kissed him. We were in a make out session in his car. His hands were roaming my body touching me carefully, but appreciating every moment. I loved Seth so much. I want to connect us in everyway possible. We'll be together forever anyway, so I think I'm ready for this. I pulled away and nodded at Seth with a slight smile on my face. He looked at me incredibly.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked gently. I just answered him with a kiss, then things got even more heated.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up late that afternoon really sore, but extremely happy. That was technically my first time. Seth was beside me still sleeping, his arms around my waist. I went to get up, but he fought trying to pull me back into him. I wiggled out of his arms to go to the bathroom for a shower. I am so glad that my dad was out of town this week. Me and Seth had the whole place to ourselves. I just got into the shower when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me into them. I jumped, but then calmed down realizing it was Seth.

"Hey; beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I turned around and kissed him.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this." Seth said in a sexy voice. I just laughed at him.

"Yeah, yeah Sethy." I said still laughing. He stared directly into my eyes and said the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

"Last night was the best night of my existence. You are so perfect, and so beautiful. I am so lucky to have you Addy." He said to me. I smiled widely.

"Seth, I love you so so much." I told him gently.

"I love you to Addy." Seth said with a serious face.

Later that night we went to Sam and Emily's for dinner like every other day pretty much. As we pulled up and got out of the truck, Seth came around and opened my door for me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He kissed my hair gently, and whispered," I love you Addy" to me. I smiled up at him and pecked him on the cheek. He frowned at me, and I just giggled at him.

"Come on Seth, let's go get dinner." Seth ran into the house at the word of dinner. He left me standing in the dark, alone. I really hate the dark so much; it scares me ever since my experience.

"Boo!" Someone yelled and I jumped. I turn around and see Quil there laughing his head off at my scared reaction. I hit him on his chest, and stalked into the house. I was standing in the door way of the kitchen, shaking because I was still scared. The wolves were all eating like pigs; as usual. Seth glanced up at me really quick from his plate and saw the scared reaction. It must have been scared because he flinched and went to get up out of his chair, while reaching an arm out to me. I just shook my head and went to the other room to try and clam down. I was still shaking badly. He knows how much I hate being left alone in the dark. Seth came into the room with a worried look on his face. He sat next to me on the couch, and tried to put an arm around me. I shrugged out of it.

"Addy-"He started, but I cut him off.

"Seth, just don't worry about it ok, I am calming myself down without your help. He looked at me sadly and tried again. I just cut him off again.

"No, I'm fine." I said while getting up to go into the kitchen, but he caught my wrist, so I looked at him. Seth looked extremely guilty. His grip got a little tighter on me.

"Seth you're hurting me, let go." I said flinching. He immediately let go of me.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. I just gave him a short smile and said ok. Then Quil walked in still laughing.

"Enjoy the fright, Addy?" He asked me winking again. I flinched again. I was still pretty shaken. Seth stood up at this point, confused.

"What are you talking about Quil?" Seth asked confused. Quil smirked at Seth.

"Well you left your pretty little girlfriend in the dark. I just saw the perfect opportunity to scare her." He said happily. I flinched again. Seth got up and approached Quil menacingly.

"You scared her while it was dark out? Did you even no she is deathly afraid of the dark? That she can get bad effects from it? She could have been seriously hurt!" Seth yelled. Technically it was his fault because he left me out there. Quil looked upset and sorry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't no." He said just above a whisper.

"It's ok." I just said. I went back into the kitchen. Seth came back and pulled me aside.

"Addison, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you out there by yourself. I wasn't thinking. Can you forgive me?" He asked gently. I just smiled and nodded. I pecked him on the lips gently. We went back into the kitchen to see that somebody new arrived while we were gone.

"Hey, I'm Callie." She said to me and Seth. She was looking him up and down. I was not going to like her. Seth, being the Oh so nice person that he is, introduced us politely.

"I'm Seth, and this is my girlfriend Addison." He said politely. Callie raised her eyebrows at the word girlfriend.

"Well like I said, I'm Callie. I am Sam's new neighbor." She reached out to shake hands. She held Seth's a little longer than mine. That made me growl.

"Nice to meet you." I said sarcastically. Callie rolled her eyes at me, and gave me that boyfriend stealer look.

"I'm just going to go eat." I said grimly. Dinner was great, as usual. I had to see Seth; I just have a bad feeling. Both Callie and Seth were gone; I had a bad feeling about this. I went to the back door, that was when my heart broke to a million pieces. I saw Seth and Callie…..kissing. My eyes started to water, how could he do this to me? She was all over him, I just stood there stunned. Emily came in to check on us.

"Hey Addy, what's-"Emily was cut off by the sight. Seth looked up at that point, his eyes full of sadness. He pushed Callie off of him and ran towards me, but I was already out the door. He ended up catching my wrist by the drive way. I turned around and slapped him.

"Addy,-"I cut him off.

"How could you?" I asked tears falling from my eyes. Then I walked away to my car.


	7. Chapter 7

I got into my car and started to pull out. I had tears streaming down my face freely. If Seth loved me; why would he kiss her? How could he do that to me; to us? I turned to look and saw Seth standing in front of my car, not wanting to let me drive away.

"Please." He begged me literally looking terrible. I just shook my head and cried harder. He did this to us, not me. I pulled out of the driveway finally. The last thing I saw looking out my back window was Seth crying, and then a bright light and pain came.

**Seth's POV. **

Addison did not wait to hear what I had to say. Callie was the one who kissed me! I love Addy with all my heart; I would not do anything to intentionally hurt her. I love her too much for that. I started crying, gosh I really messed up. I fell to the ground crying, but then looked up as I heard a crash. I saw that a semi hit Addys car! It flipped four times; I got up and started running to her before the second one even occurred. Addison was trapped and unconscious.

"Sam!" I screamed terrified by what just happened to the love of my life. I tried to rip the door off, luckily it came of easily. I pulled her out quickly. I fell to the ground hugging her tightly against my body.

"Addy, Addy baby; please wake up." I said quietly to her. She was covered in so much blood.

"Seth we need to get her to the hospital!" Sam yelled, I didn't even here him and the guys get here. I growled at him when he tried to take her from me. I just held her tighter to me.

"I'll take her ok!" I yelled at them. Leah put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're in no condition to drive Seth. Come on, I'll take you." She told me sadly. We ran to the truck, Addison was losing so much blood!

"Leah, hurry up!" I growled at her. She gave me a pitiful look and sped up. When we got to the hospital I got out and ran into the emergency room.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Someone get me Doctor Cullen now!" I said in a menacingly tone. The nurse ran to get him.

"Seth! What happened to her?" Carlisle asked me in awe of the sight. He took Addy from my arms as I explained.

"She-e got hit by a semi, it's my entire fault. We fought… and she ran away after that. She was hit! Gosh it's my entire fault." I said in tears. Carlisle looked at me sorrowfully.

"Seth it wasn't your fault. I got to go and take care of her." He told me and rushed away.

"Take care of her!" I yelled out to Carlisle. He nodded. And so the wait began….

About three hours later Carlisle came out covered in blood. I stood up immediately waiting for the fate of the love of my life. He looked sad, which made my heart wrench in pain.

"Seth…she had a lot of damage to her. Addison's entire left side of the body was shattered in the crash." Carlisle explained. I had tears in my eyes and I could feel them now running down my face. How could I have let this happen? She's my imprint, I should have protected her. Carlisle continued "She flat lined during the surgery." At that point I fell to my knees sobbing extremely hard, but he reached out for my shoulder.

"Seth she's still alive." Carlisle told me with a smile. My heart leapt at the amazing news. My Addison, a fighter all along.

"Actually, I am quite confused. She should be dead, she had way to much damage, but during surgery she started healing quickly." He said hesitantly. I looked at him confused, what does that mean?

"I think she has wolf genes." He exclaimed to me, my eyes bulged out, how was that even possible?

"What-t?" I stuttered. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Seth just worry about Addy being ok, you can go see her now if you'd like." Carlisle said. I nodded and ran to her room. I stopped at the door and tears filled my eyes. There Addison was, looking completely broken. A broken arm, broken ribs, internal bleeding, along with so many cuts and bruises. I couldn't help but to blame myself. If Callie hadn't kissed me, she wouldn't have left! I started shaking, I was extremely mad. I had to run out into the waiting room to calm down. I saw all my brothers, sister and then Callie there. I probably turned red when I saw Callie. I ran up to her and got into her face.

"You caused this!" I yelled into her face. "If you hadn't kissed me, she wouldn't be here!" I said still shaking.  
>"Seth calm down!" Sam ordered. I looked at him and fell to my knees crying. Why did this have to happen! I felt arms wrap around me, I looked up to see Leah hugging me. She too, had tears in her eyes. I smelled a vampire, suddenly Carlisle came over.<p>

"Seth, Addison is awake. She's asking for you." I rushed to her room. I was standing in her doorway. Addy looked at me with tears in her eyes. I rushed to her side immediately; I could feel my own tears running down my face. She looked so broken. I then realized my large hand was stroking her bruised face.

"Oh Addison, I am so sorry! Are you okay? I swear I would never cheat on you. Callie kissed me! I love you, not her. I only want you." I whispered the last part while crying.

"Seth I'm ok. And I believe you. I just assumed the worst." Addy said to me tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Addison, I really sorry. I love you so so much, please forgive me." I pleaded. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Don't Seth. I wasn't looking where I was driving. I love you too, so much." She told me gently. I just had to kiss her, just a simple kiss on the lips. I leaned my head against hers.

"I'm so glad you are ok." I told her gently.

"I'm so glad you are here." Addison muttered. I kissed her gently. Putting all my feelings into it, to let her no that she is the most important person to me. After the kiss, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. And that's how she fell asleep that night. In my arms, just how it should be.


	8. Chapter 8

The week went by quickly, it is Friday now and Addy is getting out of the hospital today. I can not wait to move past this problem and start over. Even though she told me not to, I still blame myself for the accident. I shook the thought out of my head and got into the car to go get Addison. She was so excited to get out of that dreadful hospital. Even though, she was only there for a week recovering. The entire pack went to go see her everyday because they were so worried about her. Luckily she healed very quickly because she was half wolf, which I was definitely not expecting. I could not imagine us fighting together, just that thought made me shutter. What is she got hurt fighting? I could not handle that at all!

I finally pulled up to the hospital; Addy's dad was pushing her outside in the wheelchair. He had rushed home once he heard about her accident, when he had arrived I was on my knees crying because I was so devastated. He rushed up and asked me what had happened, and I told him while balling my eyes out. Together we comforted each other and finally got an understanding of how much we both love Addison. He finally accepted that I would never hurt her; she means the world to me. I got out of the car and said Hi to Mr. Smith, and gave Addy a peck on the lips.

"Hey honey, how are you?" I asked her gently. She smiled at me.

"I'm ok, how are you Seth?" Addison asked me happily.

"I'm great now that I can get you out of here." I replied so happy! I have been waiting to spend time with her alone for a while now. She smiled and nodded agreeing completely.

"I hated it here! Even though I am still sore, I just need to go home now." She said to me tiredly. I looked at her sadly.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go back in?" I asked her apprehensively. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm fine Seth, don't worry about me." I looked at her like she was crazy. I will always worry about her.

"I am always going to worry about you Addy, forever." I told her gently.

We decided it was time to get out of this hospital. Addison has been here way to long. I helped her get into my car while Mr. Smith went back on his business trip.

"Be careful. Ok Addy? I don't need another phone call saying you got hurt." He said scolding her. He was still very hesitant to leave.

"I'll be fine dad; I have Seth here to take care of me." She said happily. I was just extremely happy to get her back again. Mr. Smith then turned to me.

"Take care of her alright?" He told me shaking my hand. I nodded.

"With my life." He nodded and then left to go back on the trip. I looked back at the love of my life.

"What would you like to do today Addy? I asked. She put her thinking face on.

"How about we go out to lunch? I know you are hungry, and hospital food is terrible." I laugh and say Ok. We went to the diner and sat down. Our waitress came and got our drinks for us. She also handed me her number. Addison looked so pissed and she started shaking. Crap, she was going to phase for the first time! I quickly got her out of the diner and into the woods. She was in so much pain that she was screaming. I really could not handle this; seeing my imprint hurt so badly. I fell to my knees next to her.

"Addison, are you ok? What can I do to help?" I asked frantically as she continued to sob.

"Make it stop, please." She pleaded with me. I started to cry, I hat seeing her in so much pain. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she phased into a beautiful pure white wolf. I stared at her amazed. I must have taken to long because she ran off.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath. I phased and took off after her.

"Addy!" I yelled in my head.

"Seth? Why can I hear you? What is happening?" She asked me scared.

"Addison, calm down. Look at yourself, what do you see?" I asked her.

"Oh my gosh! Why am I a wolf?"

"Addy, you have the genes. Remember our history?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said finally calming down.

"Ok, I am going to explain everything now." And so, I told her all bout the legends. It took two hours to finally have her understand everything. Addy took it very well surprisingly.

"Ok, so what you are saying is that I am a wolf who hunts vampires?" She asked me apprehensively. I nodded.

"Ok, so how do I become human again?" Addy asked questionably.

"It takes a while, sometimes two weeks. But you have to calm yourself entirely before you can phase back." I told her. She started calming down, and phased back right away! I was amazed that she could do that.

"Wow." I thought, but then realized she couldn't hear me, so I went back to phase.

"Um, Seth? Where are my clothes?" She asked me hesitantly. Although, she didn't blush because I have seen her like this before.

"They ripped." I said looking into her eyes. I felt a stronger pull to her than before.

"What was that?" She asked lovingly.

"I think you just imprinted on me too, Addy." I said smiling. She smiled too.

"Seth, can you go get me some clothes, please?" She asked a little embarrassed

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that." I ran back to her house and got her a new set of clothes, and then I went back to Addy. She looked a little shy.

"Thanks." She mumbled. I looked at her puzzled. Why was she acting shy? I have seen her like this before.

"Hey Addy, what's wrong?" I asked touching her arm. She looked me in the eyes.

"Nothing Seth, this is all just new to me and I am scared." Addison said while tears were streaming down her face. I pulled her into a big hug, and kissed her hair.

"Honey, it's ok. I am here through it all." I told her hoping that it would calm her down. She kissed my chest.

"J-Just stay with me, ok?" She sobbed. My heart broke, I hated to see her cry.

"Always." I replied. After she calmed down a bit, we finally went to go talk to Sam.


End file.
